


Everybody Loves Taekwoon

by softdeldry



Category: VIXX
Genre: AllLeo, Leo Harem, M/M, Todos aman a Leo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Keo

VIXX se encontraba rodando su nuevo vídeo "The Closer" con el que cerrarían el concepto de dioses, en esta ocasión el principal sería Ken, cosa que lo tenía por demás contento.

El tiempo no estaba con ellos en esta ocasión, al rodar hasta tarde el frío de la noche comenzaba a molestarle a más de uno entre ellos a Leo.

ㅡTaekWoon-hyungㅡ Ken se acercó a un Leo que se mantenía algo alejado de los demás ㅡ¿esta todo bien?ㅡ Leo solo asintió, temía que si hablaba su voz delatara el pequeño temblor que su cuerpo sentía por el frío ㅡTaekWoon deja de ser tan terco, ¿necesitas una chamarra o una manta en lo que descansamos?ㅡ preguntó Ken

ㅡ¿Cómo te diste cuenta JaeHwan-ah?ㅡ la voz suave de TaekWoon preguntó

ㅡTe conozco lo suficiente hyungㅡ Ken le dio una ligera sonrisa

ㅡNo creo necesitar nada JaeHwanㅡ contestó Leo e inmediatamente se apegó a Ken metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del menor y recargando su barbilla sobre uno de los hombros de este ㅡcon esto es suficiente

ㅡHyung...ㅡ solamente articuló Ken

ㅡEsta bien, JaeHwan-ah si te molesta puedes decirloㅡ comentó Leo

ㅡNo me molesta en absoluto hyung

Ninguno pudo notar el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del contrario, ni las sutiles sonrisas que formaron sus labios.

La cercanía con alguien es lo mejor para el frío, sobre todo con la persona correcta.


	2. WonTaek

TaekWoon y WonSik esperaban fuera de la escuela elemental, la hermana del mayor les había pedido cuidar ese día del pequeño debido a una urgencia, cosa que no negaron, les gustaba pasar tiempo con el niño.

MinYul apenas comenzaba a cursar su primer año por lo que todos los días siempre tenia algo nuevo que contar cosa que hacía aún más entretenido estar con él.

Poco a poco llegaban más padres afuera de la institución y cuando un timbre se escucho simplemente se mantuvieron atentos ya que el niño desconocía que no pasaría su madre a recogerlo.

Cuando vieron la pequeña figura del menor correr hacia la salida comenzaron a llamarlo y hacer señas

ㅡTío TaekWoonㅡ le llamó feliz el niño mientras corría y cuando estuvo frente al mayor este lo cargó ㅡhola tío WonSikㅡ se había acostumbrado a decirle tío a el nombrado ya que siempre lo veía con TaekWoon, este le sonrió y alborotó sus cabellos

ㅡEspero que te portaras bien hoy MinYulㅡ le dijo el mayor mientras lo bajaba

ㅡSi tío incluso hice un nuevo amigoㅡ sonrió el pequeño ㅡesta en la clase de al lado y hoy jugó conmigo

ㅡEso es muy bueno pequeñoㅡ habló WonSik mientras tomaba una de sus manos y TaekWoon tomaba la otra para caminar ㅡdebes portarte bien con los demás niños y niñas

ㅡLo se tíoㅡ asintió ㅡsiempre trato de ser amable con los demás

ㅡTodos nos están viendo WonSikㅡ habló TaekWoon solo para el nombrado

ㅡNo les prestes atención Woonieㅡ comentó WonSik

ㅡMinYul ya lo notó tambiénㅡ ambos miraron al menor que miraba hacia todos lados ㅡCreo que ya esta en edad de que hablemos con él bien WonSikㅡ el nombrado solo asintió y caminaron juntos hacia una heladería cercana

Estando ahí TaekWoon pidió uno simple de vainilla, WonSik uno de menta y para el menor pidieron uno chocolate.

ㅡ¿Esta rico el helado MinYul?ㅡ preguntó WonSik y el menor asintió emocionado con helado en la boca

ㅡMinYulㅡ le llamó el mayor ㅡ¿notaste como todos nos miraron a la salida verdad?ㅡ el menor asintió ㅡ¿sabes por qué lo hicieron?

ㅡ¿Por que ustedes son bien parecidos?ㅡ el niño contestó con inocencia y ellos rieron un poco recordando que en otra ocasión donde pasó algo parecido pero el niño era aun más pequeño le había dicho eso

ㅡSi somos bien parecidos pero no es por eso MinYulㅡ contesto sonriendo tranquilo WonSik ㅡlo hacen porque tu tío TaekWoon y yo fuimos juntos por ti

ㅡPero ustedes son amigosㅡ el niño ladeó la cabeza confundido

ㅡMinYul, WonSik y yo no somos amigosㅡ contestó el mayor

ㅡ¿Ya no son amigos?ㅡ preguntó preocupado el niño

ㅡSi lo somos ㅡ el mayor se quedó pensando ㅡsolo es diferente MinYulㅡ el niño lo miró confundido

ㅡSomos amigos pero también nos queremos como mamá y papá MinYulㅡ comentó WonSik

ㅡOsea que ustedes se abrazan y dan besitos como mis papásㅡ los mayores asintieron notando que el niño empezaba a entender ㅡguacalaㅡ el niño hizo un pequeño gesto de asco y dio otra cucharada a su helado ㅡpero ustedes dos son niñosㅡ el niño les miró confundido

ㅡMinYul muchas veces existen parejas como papi y mami pero también como WonSik y yoㅡ comentó el mayor y el niño solo lo miraba atento ㅡque dos hombres o dos mujeres se quieran no esta mal MinYul, Wonsik me quiere mucho y yo lo quiero mucho a él, quizá exista gente que no lo vea bien como algunas personas en la salida de la escuela, pero no hay que dejar que lo que piensen los demás nos haga sentir mal ㅡel niño asintió comiendo más heladoㅡ WonSik es mi novio

ㅡ¿Lo entendiste MinYul?ㅡ preguntó dudoso WonSik

ㅡUstedes dos son novios como mis papás y se quieren muchoㅡ dijo MinYul pensativo ㅡEntonces, ¿podré tener después un primito?ㅡ preguntó emocionado y los mayores solo le miraron sorprendidos

ㅡQuizá, cuando tu tío se case conmigo podemos tener un niño o una niñaㅡ comentó WonSik sonriéndole a TaekWoon que solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras el pequeño MinYul solo los miró sonriendo y pensando en lo divertido que sería tener un primito o primita con quien jugar.


	3. LeoBin

Lee HongBin es un respetado actor que parece tener la vida perfecta, una carrera exitosa y una novia que cualquiera envidiaría.

Pero HongBin vive una total mentira, esa chica es pagada por su agencia para cubrir la gran realidad: es gay.

HongBin lleva casi un año saliendo sentimentalmente a escondidas con su mejor amigo y modelo reconocido Jung TaekWoon. Él y HongBin se conocen desde hace muchos años ya que están ambos en el medio artístico.

Para mucha gente no es secreto que TaekWoon es homosexual pero HongBin aún teme revelar su verdad, teme decepcionar a su madre y a sus seguidores.

ㅡMe estoy cansando de esto HongBinㅡ dice TaekWoon sentado junto al nombrado sobre el pasto mientras mira un punto indefinido en el río Han

ㅡSabes que no puedo TaekWoonㅡ responde HongBin tratando de tomar su mano pero el nombrado se lo impide ㅡNo puedo decir que soy gay, no aún.

ㅡHongBin lo entiendo, pero simplemente a veces quisiera poder tomarte de la mano o besarte con total libertad... lo que puede hacer YeJiㅡ suspira recordando todas las veces que vio fotos o noticias de HongBin y Seo YeJi, su supuesta novia ㅡSimplemente quisiera dejar de sentirme mal por ello, me siento como si fuera él otro y es lo que pasará si nos descubren, creerán que soy un maldito que se metió contigo y arruinó la "bella relación" que tienes con YeJi.

ㅡTaekWoon sabes perfectamente que tu no eres él otro, eres el único...ㅡ antes de que pueda seguir hablando es interrumpido por el nombrado

ㅡPero eso nadie lo entenderá si no dices la verdad, te amo demasiado HongBin pero no puedo seguir arriesgándome, no podría con tantoㅡ el mayor se pone de pie ㅡBúscame cuando estés listo para que estemos juntos de verdadㅡ se marcha sin voltear a ver al menor que se encontraba sorprendido y dolido debido a sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón.

HongBin regresa a su departamento, se mira en el espejo y nota sus ojos rojos debido a las lagrimas derramadas en el camino de regreso, siente que le falta una parte de él, le falta TaekWoon y no sabe que hará.

Durante un par de días se la pasa pensando en las palabras de TaekWoon y decide que no perderá a la persona que más ama en el mundo, no piensa seguir viviendo como un mentiroso.

ㅡMamáㅡ habla a través del celular, ha decidido llamar a su madre por la mañana ㅡTe quiero mucho y espero que tú lo hagas a pesar de todoㅡ siente como se entrecorta su voz

ㅡSabes que siempre te querré HongBin, eres mi hijoㅡ le dice su mamá con total ternura y preocupación

ㅡMamá soy gayㅡ confiesa y teme cuando no escucha nada del otro lado de la línea ㅡ¿Mamá?

ㅡPero, ¿Qué pasa con YeJi, no salías con ella?ㅡ pregunta tratando de asimilar

ㅡMi compañía le ha pagado todo este tiempo para que finja estar en una relación conmigoㅡ confiesa

ㅡHongBin, cariño, tu eres mi hijo y a pesar de todo siempre te querré, solo entiende que esto aún sea sorpresivo para mi, pero no dudes de mi cariño y mi apoyo hijo

ㅡGracias mamáㅡ unas cuantas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos

ㅡTe quiero mucho mi niñoㅡ su madre le dice antes de colgar

El apoyo de su madre hace que se encuentre más decidido a revelar la verdad por lo que en un acto impulsivo entra a su instagram y postea una foto de él y TaekWoon en una de sus citas secretas.

_"Se que he sido un cobarde y un mentiroso pero ya me canse de vivir así, este chico que esta conmigo muchos de ustedes lo conocen como Leo o Jung TaekWoon, pero también quisiera que lo conocieran como mi novio. Así es, soy gay y estoy totalmente enamorado de TaekWoon con quién llevo saliendo un tiempo, YeJi y yo nunca fuimos nada, todo eso fue una farsa y me disculpo. Quizá muchos de ustedes me odien y dejen de seguir mi trabajo pero prefiero ser 100% honesto con todos mis seguidores y fans. TaekWoonie si lees esto te amo y perdón por todo"_

Sale de la aplicación e inmediatamente manda un mensaje a su manager

_"Noona, por favor saca un comunicado de prensa donde diga que todo lo que he publicado en instagram es cierto, discúlpame con el CEO se que fue un acto imprudente de mi parte pero ya no podía seguir así, por la tarde iré a la compañía necesito hacer algo primero"_

Se cambia y toma su auto del estacionamiento del edificio dirigiéndose a un solo lugar, el departamento de TaekWoon. Al llegar estaciona en el primer sitio que encuentra y sube lo más rápido que el ascensor le permite, esta completamente nervioso. Cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta toca e inmediatamente esta se abre mostrando a un TaekWoon lloroso y con su celular en mano

ㅡHongBinㅡ TaekWoon se aferra a él importándole poco que su celular caiga al piso o que estén aún en el pasillo ㅡTe amo mucho Binie

ㅡYo también te amo Woonieㅡ separa un poco al mencionado de su cuerpo para tomar su rostro y fundirse en un beso del cual se separan después de unos pocos segundos ㅡno podía perderte, prefiero recibir odio a que me dejes, todas las criticas no tienen importancia si te tengo conmigo.


	4. Luck

TaekWoon y SangHyuk eran compañeros de clases, el último a pesar de ser 2 años menor era lo suficientemente listo como para haber sido adelantado de curso.

La primera impresión que Hyuk tuvo de TaekWoon fue la de un chico serio y reservado, sinceramente el mayor le causaba algo de miedo, pero cuando fueron asignados para trabajar juntos en un proyecto descubrió que el chico solo era tímido pero cuando entraba en confianza era muy divertido e incluso algo agresivo cuando la situación lo merecía por lo que comenzó a llamarlo Leo debido a que podía ser manso o agresivo tal cual los leones.

La amistad entre ambos chicos creció con el tiempo convirtiéndose así en los mejores amigos pero también con esto llegó que el menor empezara a tener sentimientos amorosos hacia Leo.

ㅡHyung ¿Qué es eso?ㅡ cuestionaba el menor al ver muy concentrado al mayor leer un panfleto

ㅡLa escuela hará intercambios estudiantilesㅡ mencionó apartando la vista de aquel papel ㅡmandé mis papeles y me aceptaron

ㅡPiensas irteㅡ al menor le sorprendía aquello ㅡ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

ㅡNo quería hacerlo hasta obtener respuesta, solo será por un año según tengo entendido, me iré en un par de semanas

ㅡMe dejarás solo

ㅡNo lo veas así Hyukie, tu eres un chico agradable, fácilmente te llevas muy bien con la clase a diferencia míaㅡ sonríe levemente a Hyuk

ㅡPero no me interesa el resto de la clase hyung, tu eres mi amigo, tu... solo olvídalo TaekWoonㅡ el menor se alejó del lugar volviendo al aula, aún faltaba para que se reanudaran las clases por lo que esta se encontraba vacía

El resto del día SangHyuk se la pasó ignorando a TaekWoon y cuando el timbre de salida sonó fue de los primeros en abandonar la escuela.

SangHyuk pasó todo el día pensando en sus sentimientos y en la decisión de TaekWoon sobre irse, creía que debía hablar correctamente con él.

Al día siguiente tanto SangHyuk como TaekWoon fueron de los primeros en llegar, siempre se habían distinguido por su puntualidad.

ㅡNecesitamos hablarㅡ el menor simplemente tomó la mano del mayor y lo llevó a la azotea, que era el lugar más tranquilo de ahí ㅡ¿Por qué quieres irte TaekWoon?ㅡ el menor preguntó después de haberlo soltado

ㅡSolo quisiera conocer otros lugares, cambiar de airesㅡ contestó con su típica voz suave

ㅡPero ¿es necesario que sea así?ㅡ pregunta Hyuk

ㅡLo veo como una buena oportunidadㅡ contesta Taek ㅡno me iré para siempre SangHyuk, volveré después del año, además no cortaré comunicación contigo

ㅡHyung, si te pidiera algo lo cumpliríasㅡ pregunta nervioso

ㅡ¿Hyuk de qué hablas?ㅡ pregunta el mayor confundido

ㅡMe gustas hyungㅡ confiesa repentinamente el menor

ㅡYo... no se que decir SangHyuk

ㅡNo tienes que contestarme ahora TaekWoon, yo dejare que te vayas con mi confesión y en este año fuera lo pienses, si regresas y decides darme una oportunidad sería muy feliz pero si regresas queriendo que sigamos como amigos o cortar cualquier lazo conmigo lo entenderéㅡ el menor regresó al aula dejando a un confundido TaekWoon sobre la azotea pensando en qué debía hacer

Las semanas pasaron, TaekWoon y SangHyuk dejaron de hablar como antes, el mayor porque aún pensaba en la confesión del menor y este para darle su espacio a Leo.

El ansiado día en que TaekWoon partiría llegó por lo que a primera hora checó que todo estuviera en orden y partió al aeropuerto.

Mientras esperaba el llamado de su vuelo vio como se acercaba a él la silueta de una persona muy conocida para él, su SangHyuk.

ㅡLeo Hyung, solo vengo a despedirmeㅡ le sonreía algo triste el menor ㅡEspero tengas un muy buen viaje

ㅡGracias Hyukieㅡ le sonrió ligeramente ㅡsobre lo que hablamos en la azotea...

ㅡNo necesito que me respondas ahora hyungㅡ le cortó el menor ㅡquedamos que lo harías cuando regreses

ㅡYo lo he pensadoㅡ contestó sorprendiendo al menor ㅡEstos días que nos alejamos debido a aquello lo he hecho

ㅡY...ㅡ el menor se encontraba nervioso

ㅡSi me gustaría darte una oportunidadㅡ confiesa con las mejillas rojas ㅡpero de verdad quiero ir al extranjeroㅡ suspira ㅡ¿podrías solo... esperarme?

ㅡTe esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hyungㅡ le sonríe y le toma delicadamente el rostro ㅡmientras tus sentimientos hacia mi sean seguros podré esperar.


	5. Neo

Jung TaekWoon y su mejor amiga Kim MinYoung trabajan como meseros durante las tardes en una cafetería del centro de Seúl. TaekWoon es un chico reservado a diferencia de MinYoung que es más expresiva.

Era una de esas tardes donde no había mucha clientela, cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó, indicando la llegada de un cliente por lo cual ambos levantaron la mirada de lo que hacían divisando a un chico ligeramente moreno, parecía de la edad de ambos.

Taek le hizo una seña a Min dándole a entender que él se encargaría pero para sorpresa del chico ella negó con la cabeza.

ㅡYo quiero atenderloㅡ notó como las mejillas de la chica adquirían un ligero tono rosado

ㅡComo quierasㅡ contestó TaekWoon, Min estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas bruscas que no replicó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la mesa del chico bajo la atenta mirada de Taek. Después de unas cuantas palabras MinYoung regresó con el pedido del chico.

ㅡ¿Podrías hacerlo Taek?ㅡ le extendió el papelito donde había apuntado todo ㅡYo me quedaré por si se le ofrece alguna otra cosa

El nombrado solo la miró incrédulo pero aceptó el papel que se extendía frente a él y se dispuso a preparar el pedido que no era más que un cappuccino acompañado de un brownie de nuez. Terminado todo lo dejó sobre la barra donde Min lo tomó acercándose de nuevo hacia aquel cliente para hacerle entrega de su pedido. Después de disfrutar su café antes de irse el chico se despidió de Min y sorprendentemente de Taek que educadamente le respondió.

Después de ese día aquel chico se volvió un cliente frecuente. MinYoung siempre se ofrecía a atender su mesa, para Taek era obvio que le había gustado aquel muchacho.

TaekWoon solo observaba siempre a su amiga y a aquel chico. Él no era muy creyente del famoso "amor a primera vista" pero admitía que el chico era guapo, mucho. Si no fuera por la actitud de Min, quizá le hubiera confesado que aquel chico había llamado ligeramente su atención.

Esa tarde la cafetería estaba algo vacía, el chico moreno se encontraba ahí por lo que Min ya se encargaba de atenderlo, Taek mira la escena y suspira cuando escucha la campanilla, por lo que se dispone a atender. Se acerca y saluda. La chica pregunta acerca del menú, Taek nota que trata de coquetear con él y simplemente ignora aquello, hasta que la chica le da su pedido.

ㅡTaek, yo me encargo de la orden de esa chica ㅡ MinYoung le habla acercándose cosa que sorprende a TaekWoon ㅡÉl quiere que tu le lleves su pedidoㅡ mira extrañado a Min buscando respuestas ㅡni yo lo seㅡ pero a pesar de ello la nota algo rara

ㅡEsta bienㅡ suspira resignado y toma el pedido de la barra yendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el chico ㅡAquí tiene

ㅡMuchas graciasㅡ le sonríe el muchacho

ㅡ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?ㅡ pregunta amablemente

ㅡPodría serㅡ contesta juguetón ㅡ¿Cuál es tu nombre?ㅡ la pregunta le toma por sorpresa pero igual responde

ㅡTaekWoon

ㅡLindo nombreㅡ confiesa y Taek se siente ligeramente avergonzado con el cumplido

ㅡGraciasㅡ atina a responder ㅡ¿Algo más?ㅡ pregunta y por alguna razón se reprende mentalmente de hacerlo.

ㅡEn realidad si... podrías hacerme compañíaㅡ con su mano señala la silla frente a él

ㅡNo creo que eso se prudenteㅡ contesta Taek y por inercia mira hacia donde se encuentra Min que les observa con demasiada curiosidad y una sonrisa traviesa, cosa que a él le extraña. Taek suspira resignado y accede a la petición

ㅡPor cierto no me he presentado adecuadamente mi nombre es HakYeon.

ㅡEs un gusto HakYeonㅡ contesta educadamente y guarda silencio

ㅡSupongo que fue demasiado extraña mi peticiónㅡ confiesa el contrario después de beber un poco de su café

ㅡAlgo, siㅡ contesta vagamente Taek

ㅡSonará extraño pero después de tanto tiempo por fin me he animado a hablar contigo, MinYoung me dijo que si yo no daba el primer paso quizá nunca consiguiera que cruzáramos palabraㅡ a TaekWoon le confunde aquella confesión y voltea a ver a su amiga que desde lejos levanta sus pulgares como deseándole suerte

ㅡNo entiendo nadaㅡ habla Taek ㅡAdemás, ¿Qué tiene que ver Min?

ㅡBueno...ㅡ HakYeon sonríe ligeramente y piensa en como decir aquello ㅡMe gustas TaekWoon, quizá suene tonto pero llamaste mi atención desde que entré por primera vez aquí, me atreví a hablarlo con MinYoung en un momento y ella muchas veces propuso que tú me atendieras pero prefería que siguiera haciéndolo ella porque aún no sabía como trataría contigo. Hoy que ha llegado aquella chica, noté que trataba de coquetearte por lo que acepté la propuesta de Min.ㅡ Taek le mira sorprendido pero aún así siente como su corazón golpetea felizmente ㅡNo es necesario que me respondas pero aquí esta mi númeroㅡ le extiende un papelito ㅡsi deseas que hablemos o salgamos a algún lado para conocernos sería más que agradableㅡ HakYeon se pone de pie ㅡNos vemosㅡ se despide de él y escucha como igual lo hace de Min

ㅡ¿Qué tal ha sido?ㅡ escucha como Min toma asiento frente a él ㅡsabía que soy un buen cupidoㅡ ríe picara

ㅡSolo cállateㅡ Taek la mira sintiendo como sus mejillas están calientes y lo confirma con la mirada divertida que le da Min, vuelve su vista a aquel papel que continúa en su manos, quizá no sea mala idea hablar con HakYeon en un rato libre.


End file.
